


Crawlin Back To You

by Funkylittlelesbian, sparrkles



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Best Friends, Best aunt ever riversongs, Bex plays dnd, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, LADKH HAS A PET RAT NAMMED WOBBLE, M/M, Modern Era, Neighbors, Other, Slow Burn, and wirenth has a pet cat that is suposed to be a reference to the tebaxi, bar fights lol, best wing man bex, boaskoas has a motorcycle, gus is the bet wingman, kinda based on Lillian's daddy's home art, ladakh is baby, merit is here but only for bashing, my partys dnd campaign, raphael is a cockatoo, river has a cat tat is her lol, the Overseere is rivers ex, wiernth is a teacher, wirenth is ladakhs foster dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkylittlelesbian/pseuds/Funkylittlelesbian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrkles/pseuds/sparrkles
Summary: A slow burn au that refrences the campgin. Lola said no balls so i no balled.





	Crawlin Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you guys. Please like it I worked hard.

In one of the more populated areas of the city Kryll, lies a small, lightly rundown bar. On any particular night, one might stumble upon any number of people; the friendly regulars, rowdy college kids, and any number of friendly faces, however this bar is never particularly busy. Tonight , however, is a very different story. This small bar just so happens to have a local band playing, causing quite a crowd, And for those few regulars, can cause quite a comeuppance. 

Further down the bar, only a few people are found enjoying their drinks , as most are congregating near the small stage at the opposite end of the building. One of these men seem to be deep into a phone call, obviously fretting with someone close to him. The friendly bartender, an average height woman with more freckles than anyone could hope to count is talking to the same man. 

“ Hey Wirenth, are you sure you don’t want another? You seem stressed.”

Wirenth set down his now empty glass of beer with a clatter, while in the same motion turning away from his phone call. “No thanks Bex, I’m fine for right now”

“ Okay, let me know if you need anything “

With a nod he turns back to the call.  
“No, River, I just need you to watch Ladakh for a few more hours. Not bake me out of house and home.”

A quiet voice protrudes from the other line. “ Come on! I can’t just not bake while I’m watching the lil demon!”   
“ …Fine. But only one batch of cookies. Oh ! Make sure she doesn’t eat too many or she will never go to bed. See you two later.”   
“ See you soon dipshit.”

With a sigh and a small beep indicating that the call ended, he goes and shoves his phone into his well fitted dress pants. The overpowering melody of a soft indie song floods the area. Wirenth, having been infatuated with his phone call, finally gives his attention to the nearby stage. The soft yellow lights dance in and out, a soft glow drifting across the faces of the band. There was a small group, no more than three people. There was a relatively short man on the drums, he looks to be wearing nothing but denim, and an average looking woman on a small, but expensive looking keyboard. Werinth let his eyes drift to the lead singer and guitarist, the man was slightly above average height, standing at about 6’4”. Despite being a good distance from the stage, he could see the alluring gleam of the man's bright golden eyes. Despite the hue of the lights, Wiernth knew that this color was not an exaggeration. 

“Hey Bex, can I take you up on that beer?”

“No problem chief.”

Minutes pass by unexpectedly, the crowd begins to get smaller and smaller as time goes on. By then end of their last song, the band has only a few fans still watching, and of course the lone man in the corner of the room. Wirenths tired grey eyes drag across the almost empty bar and land on the flamboyant lead singer, who was packing up his guitar. His eyes rake over the mans form, and silently starts judging his fashion choices. The man in question was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a worn band tee-shirt. Wiernth, being prone to more up-kept and formal clothing choices, always thought that people should at least try to look nice, but alas to each their own. Shifting his gaze away from the singer, looks to his half finished beer. Slowly taking a large sip from his glass, hears footsteps and a squeaking of a bar stool shifting in weight. “ So, do you come here often?”

“What?” Wirenth looks up to find the lead sitting directly beside him, one arm on the counter and the other in his pocket.  
“I couldn’t help but catch you staring at me back there” his eyes searching to find Bex,“ Oh Ma’am! Could I get a strawberry margarita please?” 

“ Sure, no problem” 

“ Wait a fucking minute, first-of-all, who the fuck are you? Second-of- all, did you just fucking hit on me?” 

“ The names Boaskoas, and maybe I did, maybe I didn't, does that even matter?” The newly dubbed Boaskoas retorted while bringing his hand up for a handshake. 

“ Uhhhhhhhh. Hold on their BosterCoaster, Im straight.”

“ So is spaghetti till you get it wet and steamy” 

“Woah woah woah! I'm going to stop you right there fuck face!!”

“ Wow no need to get feisty there sweet cheeks!” Wiernth, in a fit of rage stands up and shouts  
“OH NO YOU DIDN'T BITCH BOY” pointing finger at Boaskoas’s face. Werinth stands around mid chest due to Boaskoas’s height.  
“Dude I literally just asked you a question” tested Boaskoas   
Wierenth, slaming his fist on the counter shouth with much rage “YOU CALLED ME GAY” 

The bar has become completely silent, except for two men. The remaining remaining people have long since looked over to see the fight. It's quite a funny scene really, a 5’8”, mildly attractive man with frizzed out black hair, trying, and failing to intimidate this skinny 6’4” grunge performer. The barmaid quickly exits from a door off to the right, heading straight for the men. 

“Wiernth you're causing a scene! I think it's time you leave” Bex shoots Wirenth a frustrated glare while motioning to the door

Trying to defend himself he exclaims, “ B-But Bex, This jackass was-”   
“ See you later Wirenth”   
“ Jesus Christ fine. I'll make sure to bring over some of Rivers cookies. God knows she didn't make only one batch.” he muttered while grabbing at his coat and searching for his phone, “Goodbye Chief”, he saluted the girl while starting to dial a phone number.   
In a Final Attempt to be a bitch, Boaskoas, in a high soprano voice mocks” See you Sweety Pie!”  
“THATS ITS BITCH”  
“WIRENTH DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE.”  
While flipping off fish man and sending a glare Bex’s way, Wirenth steps outside. 

“I'm so sorry about him” Bex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “ He gets short-tempered when buzzed”

“I think he's cute” Boaskoas chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

\----   
“Riversongs, can you pick me up, I don't think I should be driving”

“Sounds like you had a fun night” a light mocking tone originated from the phone vibrates through the silent night air.

“Dont get me fucking started”.

“ I'll see you in 10 miinets dipshit ”


End file.
